Attack of the Swap Phenomenon
by MidnightPaladin
Summary: She had spent the past three weeks on this project. She had gone through countless nights with little sleep to complete her experiment. She had dedicated countless hours trying to achieve her goal. And in the end… it rendered her with undesirable results. It was an accident that should have never occurred. It was… her ultimate nightmare. Multi-chapter crackfic w/ major OCCness.


**… oh, gods, I don't know what in the hell possessed me to write this. I know I wanted to try my hands at every type of fanfiction out there, but a crackfic of all things…**

**I completely blame KOG for releasing that damned April Fools update. They're complete trolls, I tell you.**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (Age 16)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (Age 18)**

**Rena:Grand Archer (Age Unknown)**

**Raven:Blade Master (Age 27)**

**Eve: Code Empress(Age Unknown)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (Age 16)**

**Disclaimer: Elsword and its respective franchise belong to KOG and Kill3r Combo.**

* * *

A well-built two story building sat in the middle of a clearing within a forest to the west of Velder's private districts. A mellow breeze blew across the Capital, which gave the trees a gentle shake and provided a refreshing feeling in the midst of the summer's warm heat. The late afternoon sunlight poured into the windows of the two story building and illuminated the lower floors with a golden glow. It was a day that garnered much appreciation from many civilians, for the weather was absolutely beautiful.

Except, the perfect weather came on the wrong day and into the wrong neighborhood.

Five individuals sat around a table in the dining room of the two story building. Despite the bright day outside of the house, each inhabitant paid no attention as every person present in the room wore a dark expression on their faces. One mage was not an exception to this rule, as Aisha satwith hands squeezed and wore a frustrated glare.

_'This is a dream. This can't be real. I couldn't have screwed up this hard. Never in my life. Never!' _Aisha clenched her eyes tightly out of anger and began to recall how her current predicament had occurred. _'It was because of that idiot! I swear to god, when I find out a way to fix myself, I am going to Blizzard Shower his ass back to Ruben if it's the last thing I do! Both him and Chung!'_

Across from the fuming magician, Elsword sat with a grim expression much like Aisha, but it was one of depression instead of anger. _'… gods damn it, why did I have to go and listen to Chung? I know it would've been fun and all, but I didn't think that Aisha would have something like that in her possessions. And especially something with… powers like that.'_ With that thought, Elsword let out a deep sigh.

_'And I thought today would be a normal day. I guess this is just another one of Lady El's way of saying .'_ Heaving another sigh, Elsword let his mind wander back to the morning prior, where a significant incident had occurred that would affect multiple people for weeks to come…

* * *

"lol, this plan is absolutely perfect. Els is going to love what I have planned for today!" spoke a certain Iron Paladin as he exited his room and walked down the hall of his home, stopping just before a door that held the image of a rune in the front. Knocking on the door twice, Chung paced backwards to lean on a wall before he began to wait for his fellow prankster. Several seconds flew by as Chung waited.

_'That's… strange. I know it's early in the morning, but Els should've opened the door by now…'_ Moving himself to the door again, Chung proceeded to knock on the door with more force. After waiting for several more seconds, Chung gave an "are you serious?" face before approaching the door yet again, this time intending to open it.

"Damn it, Els, y u no ope-... huh?"

The Iron Paladin rose an eyebrow as he opened the door, only to see the Rune Slayer's room empty and without a trace of its owner. Even the bed was made, much to Chung's surprise. "Where the hell did he go? He's never, and I mean never, up this early in the morning…" Chung trailed off, before sudden raising his head with a gleam in his eye. "This looks like a job… for the mystery gang! To the mystery machine!" A second later, Chung dashed out of the room yelling "Scooby-dooby-dooooooooo!".

* * *

Meanwhile…

He was bored. He was absolutely and utterly, freakin' bored out of his mind. The Rune Slayer sitting on a couch in the living room was so damn bored, that he could've listened to that one girl in Hamel –what was her name, Lucy?– drone on and on about jewelry and how "gems are truly, truly, truly, truly outrages" for several hours and not a single f*ck would be given. He had woken up about four hours earlier than he would have preferred as a result of a fairly horrifying dream that had woke him up and rendered the redhead unable to sleep. Palming his face out of exasperation, the Rune Slayer let out a groan. _"What was up with that dream anyways… I can't believe I had dreamt of Aisha casting Meteor Shower on top of Feita's shrine for an hour. Only it wasn't fire that was falling from the sky, it was… multiple baby Phorus that looked exactly like Ran.' _The Rune Slayer had spent the first hour after waking up in hysterics before successfully blocking out the image and settled for sitting in the living room to calm himself down.

_'If I'm going to be up, I might as well grab something to eat. There should still be some of those awesome rainbow-colored cupcakes that Eve brought yesterday. Who did she buy it from again? Pin... Pink something. Pinky pal? Eh, whatever, I'll ask her later today.' _Shrugging, Elsword rose up from the couch and started walking the kitchen. _'It was strange though… I could've sworn that I felt something… feathery when I was eating that cupcake yester-'_

"Scooby-dooby-doooo!

"What the fu-!"

A loud boom resonated as Elsword was sent crashing to the floor after something collided with the Rune Slayer. Gripping his head, Elsword sat up to glare at a certain blonde in front of him. "Ehehe… whoops… sorry there, Els, I didn't see ya" replied Chung sheepishly. Rubbing his head, Elsword got up from the floor before sending another glare at Chung. "Chung, stop role-playing. I swear to god, I _WILL_ get Rena to stuff you in that yellow mouse costum-"

"OKAY, OKAY! FINE, I'LL STOP! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Elsword smirked before continuing towards the refrigerator, doing a small Freddy Mercury pose inside of his head towards his victory. Grabbing a cupcake and a Phoru cookie, which Elsword did so with a shudder, he turned his attention back to his friend. "So, the hell you doing running around this early in the morning?"

"I was looking for you, actually," Chung replied before moving towards the refrigerator to grab some Fried Crackers. A grin appeared on his face before Chung turned to Elsword. "I recently found out that Aisha was developing a new potion and was really close to finishing it. Want to, I don't know, 'borrow' her research for a couple of days?"

"Me gusta." was all the Rune Slayer replied before grinning widely.

* * *

_'Why… why in the hell does he have so many plushies…'_

After agreeing to pull their latest prank on Aisha, both Chung and Elsword retreated to the Iron Paladin's room to discuss their plan. Elsword, however, merely stood at the entrance upon opening the door and merely gawked at the multiple plushies that lined every corner of the guardian's room. Chung mere gave the Rune Slayer a "shut up or else I'll Fus Sho Dah your ass out of Elrios" glare before proceeding to close the blinds as he took out a…

"… what the hell is that?" Elsword asked, as he eyed the rectangular device that Chung was holding.

"This? Latest little bugger that I got from Eve. She called it a 'Stereo', or something like that. Anyways, let's begin". As Chung says this, the door had shut instantly and the room darkened before a dim spotlight appeared over Chung. Right on cue, the mission impossible theme began to play as the wall by Chung's bedside opened up to reveal a very large digital screen. "Gentlemen, you're probably wondering why I have cal-"

"Drop the act Chung and stop beating around the bush" the Rune Slayer interrupted, with an angry vain mark over his head.

"Okay, okay… killjoy _"

Chung clicked on a button before the screen turned on to display the words "Operation Potion Thievery" after a very fancy CG opening. "Our target today is our very own Elemental Master, Aisha. It is to our knowledge that she has been tinkering with an experiment for the past three weeks, spending numerous hours in her room and barely leaving it. Intel states that it is a potion that she is conjuring, with its property unknown. Our mission today is to retrieve this potion without her knowledge, with the result being to leave her irritated when she finds out her research is missing." Concluding his introduction to the prank, Chung then pressed the button once again to switch the screen to a visual display of Aisha's room… in all of her kitty-cat panty glory.

_'… nice clothing you're wearing there, Aisha.'_ The Rune Slayer smirked, vowing to tease her about this later this week. His smirk then turned into a frown almost instantly. "Chung… she's going to kill you once she finds out you hid a camera in her room."

Chung merely held his right hand up into a C shape before replying smugly. "One does not simply exploit the great Chungster."

The Rune Slayer could do nothing but sigh with closed eyes. "Your grave, bud."

The Tactical Trooper shrugged before turning his eyes back to the screen. "Anywho,-… I mean, continuing our briefing, Intels states that Aisha will be downstairs later this morning researching most of her tomes. While she is preoccupied, the mission will take place. We shall commence this operation at 900 Elrios standard time. Any questions?" Chung turned around from the screen to see a Rune Slayer staring back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah… I'm confiscating your entire movie collection of the 'Men in Black' series" replied Elsword flatly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

* * *

"Hmm…? What was that…?"

A groggy-eyed Aisha lifted herself up from her bed before turning on her Statue-Of-Glory lamp. Pulling her covers off herself and readjusting her night gown, she began to move towards her closet to take out her usual robes. "Strange… I seriously could've sworn I heard Chung screaming just now… oh well, probably just my imagination" Aisha murmured. Grabbing both her robes, she opened the door and exited into the hall.

* * *

"Ah, that was so refreshing!~" chimed a happy Aisha as she stepped out of the bathroom, steam escaping as she did so. _'Well then, let's go take a look at those tomes'._ With a smile, Aisha returned to her room to pick up a bag of books and briefly exited to head into the living room. When the Elemental Master appeared out of sight, a figure dressed in ninja garments stepped out from corner.

"Target has exited her room and is now approaching the lower floors, degozaru. Let's swiftly get the item, degozaru," the figure whispered. Moving away from the corner, the figure did a somersault before crouching next to Aisha's door. "Knowing the target, there must be a trap set up! Let's disarm it, degozaru." The figure proceeded to put out various tools from his utility belt.

Meanwhile, Elsword just casually walked up to the door and opened it.

"Oi, Chung, you can stop it with the ninja crap now."

"Aw… you're never any fun, Els."

"No, dude, you just take it too far."

Stepping into Aisha's room, the Rune slayer was met with multiple shelves near the bed with various magical equipment and vials lying next to each other. Walking towards Aisha's desk, Elsword spotted a leather-bound journal with various notes scribbled inside of it. He picked it up and flipped to a page marked by a Phoru shaped bookmark, right before he gave a visible shudder.

_'Entry No.29: August 5__th__, 2013_

_It's almost done! After weeks and weeks of research, I am so close to finishing the elixir! _

_Based on what I have translated from the tomes, it seems like the remainder of the ingredients are located within the west outskirts of Resiam. Aquatic plants are mainly what I need, in addition to several Laguz scales that I'm trying to request Rod to help me get. The powers stemming from the magic in Hamel's aquatic lands have been researched to grant-'_

A crash resonated from behind Elsword as he whippedhis gaze from the book to see Chung with a metal staff on the ground near him. "Oi, don't make too much noise! Look only for the potion and don't touch anything else!"

"It would help if someone actually helped instead of doing nothing."

"Shut up, this was your idea." Turning back to the leather book, Elsword continued reading the entry left by Aisha.

_'-has been researched to grant enhancement properties. However, it seems like combining all of these ingredients yields a very explosive solution. I'm going to translate the rest of the tomes tomorrow to see if there's something that I can add in to remove the explosive property. For now, I need to make sure no one gets their hands on it because no matter what, the potion never come in contact with anything. Worse-case scenario, it will most likely-'_

"Els! I found it!"

The Rune Slayer closed the leather book and turned to see Chung with a lime-colored bottle. Moving forward to high-five the Tactical Trooper, the two males did not notice the door open slowly as a figure walked into the room.

"Wha… ELSWORD. CHUNG. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

The sudden exclamation from the Elemental Master surprised both males, causing the Rune Slayer to jump up in surprise and the Iron Paladin to drop the potion. A shatter ranged out as the potion spilled all over the floor. Aisha's face paled while Elsword had an "oh god why" expression on his face.

"A-Aisha… w-what did you say would happen if the potion would to touch anything?"

"Y-You read my journal as well?! Damn it, Elsword, I'm going to-"

"J-Just answer the question!"

"I… d-don't know… probably an explosion-"

All three individuals fell silent when the purple liquid began to sizzle as bubbles began to rise. Momentarily, there was a bright flash that illuminated the entire room.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

**Free Phoru cookie to anyone who identifies all of the references used.**

**Lunar signing off~**


End file.
